A Hero's Hero
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Kenny and Cartman couple; Dr Chaos kidnappes,rapes and beats The Coon. When he's found...he's hurt beyond anything. Cartman and Kenny couple. If you guys like coolio:)
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Kenny and Cartman couple; found the perfect crime! He kidnapped, beat, and raped Th Coon for over 2 and a half weeks! When he's found,

Cartman feels worthless and hated. Kenny and Cartman couple. The kids are in highschool in this and as heros...they kind of are for real in this.

Chapter 1=Saved

Cartman P.O.V

It was Mysterion...or should I say Kenny...who found me. had kidnapped, beaten and violated me for who knows how long! I was sobbing in pain

and chained up and naked when found. Chaos had been whipping me with that spiked whip of his. He loved that whip. "Get the fuck away from him!" growled Mysterion.

Chaos smirked, whipping me again. I cried out as blood ran down my cheast from the wounds. "He was a nice tight fuck! Screamed like a whore when I took him dry."

laughed Chaos. Tears fell from my eyes as Chaos laughed having told the others how dirty and gross I now was.

Mosquito attacked him punching and kicking him. "That's for hurting our friend!" he said, kicking Chaos. Berry Crunch helped with the beating and Mysterion nodded at the

2 and went to help me down. He bent down and carried me gently out of the dank prison cell that Chaos had been keeping me in for the last few weeks.

-Later-

Kenny P.O.V

"Here. Brought you some food." I said, handing Cartman a bucket of KFC. He didn't eat anything since his being kidnapped, beaten and raped. "Not hungry." he said. Kyle and I found

out why. Cartman had been calling himself pathetic and useless when he got back but Kyle and I knew him the most out of the others. Kyle was like a brother to Cartman and I...well I was inlove with the

guy. No one knew except Stan and Kyle though and those 2 were dateing each other.

"At least one piece...huh, Eric?" I suggested. "Do I deserve it?" he asked. I sighed. "What happened wasn't your fault. It was that ass hole's fault. Me and the others are here for you. You

know that. Right?" I asked. That part was true. His mom was neglectfull and he usually had to turn to us or to being The Coon so it was usually his friends that looked after him and made sure he didn't do something

stupid or something. Kyle was the more parental one towards him I guess.

Silence and then he nodded. "Can I stay with you Kenny?" he asked. I smiled. "Sure." I said. My apartment most likely had to feel like home at times to him. He ran here a lot when his mom had customers

over or when things were horrible. "Thanks" he said. I nodded making his room up for him.

-The Next Day-

Cartman P.O.V

I woke up to find Kenny and Kyle makeing breakfast. I didn't deserve food. Lately I try to avoid food due to that. I get along with Kyle and Kenny the most. I guess it's because I know the 2 the most and we are close

and stuff. With Kenny I love the guy to pieces though! I sighed thinking about how adorable the blond is and then thought about how I didn't deserve him.

"Made breakfast and you are eating, Cartman!" ordered Kyle. I rolled my eyes. Figured he would order me to. I thought it was the Jersey in him but over-looked it. "At least 4 bites." Kyle added. I sighed. Whatever! Know

how to throw it back up now anyways. "Fine." I said taking my 4 bites and left the table. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Taking Care Of You

Kenny P.O.V

I found the puke in the toilet a few hours later. I wrinkled my nose but after awhile and remembering how smelly Eric's farts were I shrugged it off and flushed the toilet. At least I knew he still was avoiding

food altogether! I was worried sick about my Coon lately! No one gets to mess with him like that! No one! I growled wanting to make Chaos pay for what he did.

I found Eric watching TV and smiled. "I'm getting groceries. You'll be staying with me for awhile. Want to come with?" I asked. He nodded and got up and followed me out of the apartment. I had moved out of my parents and

was now closer to middle-class than dirt-poor but was still pretty poor but it was better than before.

We got into my bug and then got to the store. Eric grabbed my hand as other customers accidently brushed past his waist scareing the crap out of him. I gently squeezed his hand reassuringly, knowticing the tears. I also knowticed

several glares from people. I rolled my eyes and flipped a few people off for frowning at us. For a town that says they don't judge others, South Park is full of bull shit!

It's full of the biggest judgemental people ever! I am bisexual so I honestly don't care about who has what sexuality at all. Why 's behavior doesn't faze me at all at times. When we got home I got stuff out for Supper.

"Am making soup for dinner. Ok!" I said. Silence and then..."When did you start cooking?" Eric asked. I smiled.

"I have 2 parents that are on drugs and several siblings for quite a few years. Lost count." I answered. "Oh" he said. "You should try it...some of my cooking you know." I said watching him.

Soon we got news on . He was attacking a shopping mall apparently. "I want you to rest. You're injuries are still bad." I told Eric.

"You care?" he said, looking surprised. I nodded. "Rest and try the soup. It's homemade and I added a personal touch." I said. He sighed. "I will but can you get back soon?" he asked.

I nodded. Butters will pay for hurting him. I will make sure of it! I smiled makeing sure Eric had enouth pellows and could rest before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=School and Love Confessions

Cartman P.O.V

Kenny returned. I knowticed his fists were bruised and he had a black eye. "Let's bandage that up, you poor idiot!" I said rolling my eyes.

Kenny flipped me off but otherwise followed me to the bathroom. I bandaged him up and he watched me quitely.

"Do your injuries hurt at all?" he asked. I smiled sadly thinking about the spiked whip Chaos used and all the other shit I went through. Everywhere hurt

and it would for awhile but the spiked whip was the worst ever! "The others will fade but the spiked whips' injuries are still horrible." I answered.

"And did you eat?" he asked. I smiled having tried a bit of soup to see if he really was a great cook which he was. "I had a bowl of soup." I answered. "I was

curious on what you added to it."

"Without throwing up then, huh?" he said, smileing. I nodded. "And Eric...I added Seasoned Chicken that was on sale." After that we got ready for bed. I sighed.

Mabe living with Kenny would be ok.

-The Next Day-

Cartman P.O.V

Kenny and I drove to school in his bug. I saw Butters chatting with a group of guys and shivered now terrified of Butters after what he did to me. I remembered his hands touching

me all over and the torture he put me through! I shivered at the thought of it!

Kenny took my hand. "I won't let him near you." Kenny assured me gently. I smiled, feeling safe. We then headed to class.

Kenny P.O.V

We sat down and was writing stuff down on the board. After awhile, class ended. We were behind Tweek and Craig when we were leaving the room. Tweek was abused like Eric was by Butters only

Tweek is abused by his dad. I thought it made his ADD worse. He stayed at Craig's a lot more and it helped a lot though and he wasn't twitching around as much as he did when we were kids.

Eric was shaking as we passed Butters too. I put a comforting arm around him, rubbing his back gently. Butters smirked at Eric I flipped him off, scowling at him. "Remember that black eye the other night. There's

more if you keep it up, Butters." I said, scowling.

"Did Butters hurt him?" Craig asked. I nodded. "Hope things get better! The school needs your attitude back Cartman!You keep us in good spirits!" Craig said. I smiled giving him a gentle pat on the back. "I'm not worth it." he muttered.

"Hey! Yes you are! You're amazing, wounderfull, beautifull and awsome...to me!" I said. Eric was now blushing as we headed to my bug to head home. "What?" I asked. "You called me beautifull." he said.

"Well to me you are. I love you Eric and you're the most amazing person in my life and I die a lot of times and have to live my life over and you're still amazing to me." I said, smileing. He was now an even darker shade of red. "I...I love you

too Kenny." he said. I leaned over and gently kissed his lips. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=Hanging Out

Cartman P.O.V

I was finally able to go out as The Coon...if I stayed by Kenny's side which was ok. My boyfriend kissed my lips as we sat on the roof looking for any criminal. Kenny held

me gently in his arms as we stood like that. Nothing! Sometimes South Park was nothing and just the plain red-neck town that I grew up in as always!

"Guess we should call it a night" Kenny yauned. I nodded. I was getting a bit tired too. We then headed home. We then got into PJs and turned on Netflix. Kenny pulled me into his arms as

I snuggled against him.

Soon I fell asleep laying in his arms feeling warm and safe.

-The Next Day-

Kenny P.O.V

We fell asleep on the couch. I got up and made breakfast. I was makeing crepes, knowing how big Eric's sweet tooth was so I made crepes, bacon and coffee. Soon I heard footsteps and my boyfriend

entered the room rubbing his eyes. "Good mourning sleeping beauty." I said, smileing at him. "Think we'll hang out with our friends after breakfast."

He nodded an ok. He was ok with Stan and Kyle but still thought it was ok to tease them. "They won't think it's me if I don't rip on them every now and then. If I stopped you would think my brain died

or that I was road kill or something." he explained. Fair point.

We found the other 2 at KFC and had lunch with them. As usualle, Eric barely ate. "You should eat. You'll end up in a hospital and I know you're terrified of those places." Stan said. "I'm fine" Eric said.

Then we went to the mall and goofed off. Several people stared and gossuped. Mostly because of 2 gay couples. I hated South Park's judgemnental behavior(if anyone watches the cartoon you will knowtice a lot of judgemental residences

as well as ones that merely tease those residences in the cartoon).

Stan and I flipped off the annoying idiots and soon it was time to head home. "I hate homophobes." Stan said flipping off another group. Kyle grabbed his hand. Kyle was trying to teach him social behavior skills due to

his aspergers. "I know but you being rude won't help matters, Stan." he said.

Cartman was about to but I took his hand. "Thanks for hanging out with us." I said. The 2 nodded and we headed home. Soon we were back. I chuckled happy Eric was getting some of his spunk back at least. He was adorable as himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5=Married

Kenny P.O.V

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. Eric had finally said he was ready...for sex. We had waited for about 6 months and he was no longer shaking in terror at the sight of Butters.

Last time Butters tried to scare him, Eric told him to fuck off and go away. I smiled, proud of my boyfriend.

He nodded. "Ok but I am being gentle so I don't hurt you." I said, lubeing him up and kissing him gently so he didn't knowtice my hands in his butt-hole(not going into details on the lube due

to how it may feel for Cartman so just on and off details). Then I positioned myself.

I gently kissed his lips. "Are you ready? If not we can stop." I said. He smiled shaking his head. "I'm ready Kyle." he said, smileing.

Cartman P.O.V

I knew that I was the one who slowed down his deaths. Damien had told me but he said it was because I was Kenny's soul mate and even if I was hurt or anything...I would always be that soul mate so

I did have powers but The Coon's powers reflected Mysterion's mostly. I sighed as Kenny pulled me into yet another deep kiss and then thrusted into me gently.

We were on our sides. Kenny said it was so I could leave if I felt too scared. Kenny thrusted in and out, in and out over and over again being gentle as he trailed kisses along my neck, chin and jaw-line.

Soon we were snuggled into one another's arms. "Love you more than anything." I said. He smiled holding me.

"I love you too." he said.

-About A Year Later-

Kenny P.O.V

It was after one of my numerous deaths. Eric and I were still Mysterion and The Coon although Eric is hot as hell in his costume! I smirked looking him up and down and smiled, noting how adorable he is. We had gotten

married and he now lived with me. I now looked after my adorable Coon and loved him. "I won't let him touch you again." I said.

My husband smiled. "I know." he said as we bent over and kissed one another's lips.

The End

P.S=It's a love it or hate it fic. Am thinking about adding more South Park fics. 


End file.
